Entwined souls
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Steven feels depressed for his charge loss, but some dragon tamer would help him pass through. Oneshot STEVEN POV


When you're young every dream seems to be something pure and right. Once you grow up, you discover the negative sides of them.

When I was just a dreamy teenage, travelling the world with my Beldum, with my only dream: becoming a League champion, I saw the League Life world was like tons of money and fans, chances to meet the most important people in the pokemon scene, taking part at exclusive parties; I remember spending the most time pretending I was the league champion while I challenged someone or a wild pokemon.

What I didn't think about were duties, I wish I'd never dare to go that far.

Now here I am, at the _Annual United Leagues Meeting_ as Wallace's shadow, no one seems to remember about me, and the few that do…better don't say how much they hate me for having left the Hoenn league (apparently) without a reason, after the fight with Team Magma an Team Aqua, I decided to leave my charge to Wallace, the one who, according to the main newspapers, saved the legendary Kyogre and Groudon from the crooks' hands. The point is that Wallace arrived when it was almost all over, and what he had to do was to beat just a few of stupid grunts.

In that period I knew what Hell looks like and decided not to deal with it anymore. I'm not saying Wallace isn't worth of his charge, he's brilliant and I admire him, just find a little irritating the fact that people see me as a coward. And with the world _people_, I don't just refer to common people, I mean some of the most important figures all over the pokèmon leagues.

I didn't want to come to this stupid meeting, I'm not the champion anymore, what do I have to share with all this crowd? And most of all, I don't want to meet the man who taught me what meant to be a League Champion, and that I'm sure I deeply disappointed with my decision,; the man I've always loved. No I don't want to meet Lance.

The meeting lasts three days, it has something to deal with new rules that were to be establish thanks to the addition of _Unova Region's League_ to the existent ones.

The welcome party is settle at Indigo Plateau. Everything is well organized, beginning from food to even the place you need to piss.

I take a step inside the hall, I feel adrenaline spreading all over my body. I see faces I had just the occasion to peek on the newspapers, like Cynthia, _Sinnoh league_ former champion with all her crowd of Elites.

Chin down, almost pressed on my chest I make my path towards the building, partially hiding behind the stairs, I really don't feel like meeting Karen's pissed face or listen to Agatha's stupid complaints. I'm here just to take notes for Wallace who is at home with an unpleasant influence.

Why didn't I refuse and passed the charge to that girl called Sapphire? Why?

I took a glance all over the room, no one's missing, also the legendary tamer and her best friend, who they call the _Darkness Knight Girl._ I never had the occasion to meet them, they're such those people who you can just stare at in a photo printed on a magazine. Not that the thing has never interested me, I've never had a reason to get and know them, and, I don't miss It actually.

Although, I can't miss to notice how Photoshop had worked well on Alexie. Judging from the magazines covers she looks like a tall, buxom, and sexy girl. In the reality, she's short, a quite too much short, and so slim you could notice all her bones, no breast and neither ass. I could barely recognize her if it wasn't for the mass of shiny orange hair on her head.

"Isn't she pretty?" a voice from my back makes me start, I turn to face Sinnoh's bug master Aaron. He's half hidden behind the curtains, holding a half full glass of champagne. Resigned, I sit beside him, at least I notice there's no one but that green haired guy, I offer him a hand "Steven..I'm here to replace Wallace, the Hoenn Champion" he shakes my hand "Aaron, I'm the bug master in Sinnoh's _Elite Four_, sorry but I think I have never heard your name" I study him for a little, he shouldn't be more than eighteen years old, how could it be possible he'd heard about me? I'm glad for this. "Oh, I'm the ex-Hoenn champion, but…it's a story too long to be explained" he nods, his face is smiling while he stares at the orange haired girl intensively.

I keep on looking around, there's still no trace of Lance, but he will soon arrive. I'm fighting with myself, I don't want to face the shame towards him, yet I'm pissed of not being able to see that gorgeous man once again I miss him.

I see Blackie approaching us, her long black ponytail swinging at her sides, dressed in a rather masculine way, with a green thank top, booty torn black jeans that end in a pair of large black sneakers. She holds a full cup of champagne. She smiles at me "So you're Steven Stone, the steel master, nice to meet you" she offers me a hand. I shake it, I can feel her strength "Hey, what's up dude, seems like you're fearing a zombie invasion from a moment to another!" she chuckles "I'm just kinda tired, my trip from Hoenn was a complete mess"

She nods "I understand, we travelled here from, Arceus forsaken land, and with that kind of orange Jinx, the trip is everything but easy, trust me!" she said pointing at her friend who is talking animatedly with Will and Terrie.

An heavy step causes me to blink, I turn my face to see Lance descending the stairs. Arceus, he's gorgeous, that cape that falls from his shoulders to his ankles, that red hair always kept as dragon scales, the perfect line of his body…I feel my mouth going dry.

He goes greeting both the legendary tamer and the other Champions, I notice he's looking for someone, and have the suspect it's me. I hide under a heavy velvet curtain, hoping he won't see me. I feel so stupid.

I see him approaching, his face emotionless as always "Steven…" I stand up in few seconds and let my mouth speak so fast to don't let the emotions in my heart coming out "Hi Lance, nice to see you again, sorry I have to run to the toilet" I make my way towards the hall leaving him behind, stunned.

When I'm back, I find him chatting animatedly with Cynthia, all I can do is sighing in defeat, he would never like me. I make my way back to sit next to Aaron, Blackie is talking to Karen and, from her look I can judge that she could barely bear the Elite Four presence.

Desperate for looking away from Lance and pissed off of being lonely, I decide to talk to Aaron "So, how long have you been a former of the _Elite Four_?"

"Two years now. In the beginning it was a mess, almost every single trainer who came beat me easily, now I am improved"

"You still have a long way to go, but I like the spirit you put in" classical words of a Champion, I still have to habit myself not to use them anymore. He nods and looks towards Alexie "Do you think I should invite her to dance?" he blushes a little "Let's try. You wouldn't lose anything"

I stare at him as he crosses the room and gives Alexie a hand, she smiles and accepted. I feel a little envious to be honest, why can't I have this chance with Lance? My heart aches at the thought, I feel I need to go to sleep.

I steal a couple of bottles from the table, obviously, no one notices them and head to my room. I look forward to the end of this evil week.

* * *

Some weak rays wake me up, my head is still spinning from the excess of alcohol last night, I look at the clock. Shit. It's ten past two in the afternoon and I'm supposed to show up at the meeting at three: Lugia please help me!

The meeting is a pain in the ass. Everyone making hell of a noise for such stupid things, Karen is one of the worst. She pretends she is on the right even when she's wrong. I just take notes, in the end it's all that Wallace wants from me.

As I expected, we haven't achieved something yet. I'm pretty tired, I need a coffee, or better a good sleep, I need to be alone.

We are all in the main room waiting for dinner to be served, I have taken place between Blackie and Aaron, the only two who can help me to stay away from Lance. I feel his presence much more than everyone can think, I can smell his odor each time he passes in front of me, I want him, so badly. But nothing can change the fact that he's mad at me, and he's straight as an arrow.

According to Blackie, these are just paranoias. I don't agree with her.

I keep on avoiding him, can't afford a face to face challenge.

I'm in my bed, the air tonight seems so hot, too much to be an October day. I jerk and twitch in my bed, I feel my knife wounds aching. No one knows their presence in my body, I keep them hidden, my pain is just mine. I won't let Team Aqua and Team Magma causing sadness to other people through my body.

I try to fall asleep, but nightmares are eating me. There's a beast in the dark, it wants my heart, I try to escape, but everything is useless, I keep on falling and stumbling, in the end it reaches me, ripping all my organs away in a bloody fountain.

I wake up with the feeling of the cold floor against my damp cheek, tears are consuming my face as sad memories show up into my mind.

A knock on the door.

"Steven?" I recognize that voice, the Dragon Tamer is calling my name. I'm not brave enough to answer, and keep on sighing and sobbing like a children.

The knock comes again "Steven, are you ok? Open this door!"

No.

Lance couldn't see me in this silly estate. And I couldn't see him, couldn't face the bitterness in his eyes, I can tell he's mad at me. I want to die, right here, right now.

"Steven!" the voice comes out more likely a shout this time. I climb to my feet, and decide to open at him._ Sorry Lance, it was just a nightmare. _This was the best excuse my mind could build up to justify my behavior.

I slowly open the door, trying to hide my tears from him. I know: he's here with his threatening cape, ready to scold me for having waken up half of the corridor rooms.

I open the door, but my body isn't ready for the vision of Lance in a skinny thank top that brace his perfect torso, the one I want to nibble and kiss…no, I can't, I don't deserve his trust.

I look down to my feet. Shit, I'm just in boxers. I hurry to distend into bed, belly on the soft mattress to hide my reaction at him

"I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to wake you up, it was all just a nightmare" I say, trying to keep my voice normal. He shook his head, that lone bang swinging from side to side on his forehead, he comes closer

"Steven…"

that whisper,_ that_ sensual voice always making me burn inside, I turn my head away

"I said it's nothing Lance…"

A little weight on my side makes me turn around to see him sitting on my bed "What's going on Steven?"

Sobs replace my words, and I bury my face into the pillow "I said it's nothing"

I can feel his hand gently pulling me to sit up. He looks at me straight in the eyes and I feel my chest clenching. He brushes my tears away with his thumbs "Are you telling me what is wrong with you?" I shake my head "You know what's wrong with me, and I know you're disappointed. I'm sorry…" the soft fabric of his shirt gets wet as I bury my tears in his chest, Arceus, he smells incredible!

I feel his hand petting my hair softly "How could I be mad at you?" he speaks with calm and quiet manners "I abandoned my charge, I'm not worth with it. I thought I was, but Team Aqua, the knives, the kidnapping, I'm not sure I can take it…"

"Shhhh, I know…" he takes my chin up to face him "I know the bad things they did to you, and the way you sacrificed yourself to save innocent people was more than an heroic action, Steven…"

My breath is caught as I look straight in his marvelous Bordeaux eyes. And now my heart beats fast, there are so many things I want him to know, but all I manage to do, is just whisperering his name "Lance…"

"Steven…" he says as he leans and presses his lips on mine. A moment of pure fire, I am proved to keep myself controlled as his tongue brushes my lips asking for entrance. I fight a little then I decide to get lost in pleasure, melting my body with his, making one body and one soul, forever tangled and nothing nor no one can tear us apart now.

* * *

**Author's note:** a quick story my brain elaborated while walking to the grocery, I hope my trip under the rain is worth it! PS. Alexie and Blackie are two fictional characters of mine.


End file.
